


Sorry, We're Closed

by Fim (damaskino)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Thrift Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaskino/pseuds/Fim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto has a crush on someone who buys mom pants from a thrift shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, We're Closed

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing ygoso but i wrote this self-indulgent drivel instead i'm sorry team i'm sorry

It’s literally 2 minutes before the end of Yuuto’s shift when he hears the bell attached to the door signal the arrival of a customer. It’s the end of the day (at a _thrift shop_ , no less—who comes into thrift shops last minute like this?) and he’s already started filing donation forms from throughout the day and getting reading to close up.

Trying hard to conceal the annoyance in his voice, he calls, “Sorry, sir, the store’s—”

And that’s when Last Minute Asshole turns around so Yuuto can see his face, and he stutters to stop.

Holy shit. _Holy shit._

All Yuuto’s brain can do is putter at him like a wasted exhaust pipe as he stares at the most attractive person who’s ever walked into A Second Thought Resale Shop; quite possibly the most attractive person he’s seen in his life, actually, barring that one time he saw that one band at Heartland Tower.

But seriously.

Who gave you eyes like that.

Who said you could keep them.

Last Minute Asshole stares at him like he’s waiting for something, so Yuuto chokes out a “what can I help you with,” as if he hadn’t been about to shoo him out of the store.

“Pants,” is the reply, and Yuuto gulps because 1) his voice is really low and Yuuto kind of has a thing for that, and 2) now he’s looking at his legs and they’re _really long and nice and this isn’t fair._

Then Yuuto remembers that this guy is shopping last minute for pants at this tiny thrift shop and the thought sobers him up a little. Yuuto may work here, but even he knows that the only kind of clothes that show up are the kinds of hand-me-down mom pants from, like, at least five years ago; A Second Thought usually ends up with more trinkets and appliances than clothes and seriously why isn’t this guy shopping at the bigger, better-stocked establishment down the road?

“They’re in that corner by the VHS tapes,” he manages to point and reply within an acceptable amount of time. Last Minute Asshole nods and walks over, and Yuuto slumps behind his counter and slaps himself quietly.

About ten minutes pass while Yuuto continues to straighten out his countertop even though it’s been fine for the last eight. He’s occupying himself with sorting his pens by color and type when Last Minute Asshole appears at the counter and throws a pair of pants over it, making him jump so hard he almost falls off of his stool. He scrambles to ring it up, avoiding contact with his customer’s piercing eyes.

“Did you find everything alright?” he says out of habit, and he realizes that this guy never even tried these pants on. He didn’t see or hear him go to the dressing room, and he’s the only other person in the store so he would have noticed—as if he hadn’t been paying extra attention, anyway.

Last Minute Asshole grunts and pulls out a few dollar bills (sad, Yuuto thinks, if he’d used a credit card then he’d at least know his name) after Yuuto types up the dollar amount.

“Keep the change,” the guy says as he takes the pants without waiting for Yuuto to put them in a bag and leaves.

Yuuto sighs in a daze. The change is only like two cents, but he’s a little too distracted to think that hard about it.

 

~~~

 

“Ruri, you don’t _understand_ ,” is what Yuuto says when he sits down next to his friend at lunch on Monday. “He was like—he was like, if I’d ever ended up sketching out my dream guy like you asked me to in middle school, that’s exactly what he’d look like.”

His friend sips on a carton of milk, unimpressed. “I’m glad you found someone pretty,” she says, “but did you even talk to him? You’ve been going on about him all morning like he’s your _soul mate_ or something but all you’ve told me about is how nice his face is.”

“And his legs,” Yuuto insists.

“And his legs.”

“And his voice.”

“And his—this is exactly what I’m talking about, Yoot, I mean, at least if he’s this good looking why didn’t you take a picture while you were drooling over him? Do you even know his name?”

Yuuto puts his frozen pb&j sandwich down and sobs.

 

~~~

 

The next week at the shop is depressingly dull, even when the nice lady with three adopted kids comes in on Thursday like she always does. Nothing happens until the very last half hour on Saturday, when Yuuto’s sorting through a bag of donated jewelry and has given up hope of ever seeing Last Minute Asshole again. The store’s been completely dead for the last hour and a half. He’s about ready to lay his head down and call it a day and, of course, that’s when someone comes in.

It’s the Last Minute Asshole.

He’s not as last-minute as he was the first time, but he’s still. Still so unfairly attractive.

“I need a bird feeder,” he says before Yuuto can ask this time.

Yuuto blinks at the specific request. “Um…” he says, “I don’t think we have any of those, but let me check?”

The other guy nods at him and watches as he walks out from the counter and pulls out a large box of unsorted donations from the back room in the most dignified way he can.

He sweats a little under his gaze—he’s just staring at him and it’d be creepy if Yuuto didn’t have a crush the size of a small moon—and sifts through the box for a few minutes before standing up again.

“It doesn’t look like we have any right now,” he says apologetically. “I’d try to point you to somewhere that might but, to be honest, I’ve never really paid attention to them so I have no idea.”

Last Minute Asshole (he’s got to start calling him something else in his head, he’s not even that last-minute this time) just kind of keeps looking at him silently and makes a face as if he’s not sure how to respond.

Yuuto bites the inside of his cheek. “Tell you what…maybe we can make one with what we have here?”

“Yeah,” the guy says after a moment’s hesitation, and Yuuto gives him what he hopes is a friendly smile.

They spend the last fifteen minutes of Yuuto’s shift going through the random knick-knacks on the shelves. Or, more accurately, Yuuto goes through them while the person who actually wants the thing just follows him around. At one point, he pulls a glass vase out of a cabinet and holds it out to Yuuto questioningly, which is kind of cute, but the shape of the vase isn’t anything that would work even vaguely for the purpose of bird-feeding. Yuuto gets the feeling he doesn’t do things like this very often.

At the end, they’ve made a tacky looking bird feeder out of a plate that was missing the rest of its set, a tube Yuuto was going to throw away, and some string he keeps in a drawer mainly for packaging. For not using Google to see how DIY bird feeders are done in the first place, Yuuto doesn’t think they did too bad.

He rings the guy up for the price of the plate, and gets a small quirk of the mouth from him when he presents it (in a bag, this time).

“Shun.”

“What?” Yuuto says distractedly, typing into the register.

The guy shifts from one foot to the other and furrows his eyebrows. “My name. It’s Shun.”

Yuuto can’t help but smile as he takes the money shoved at him. “Thanks for visiting, Shun.”

“Keep the change,” Shun says, before he takes the bag gingerly and walks out of the store.

The change is five cents this time.

 

~~~

 

“His name is Shun,” Yuuto says victoriously the next time he sees Ruri.

He’s not really sure what kind of reaction he expected from her, but it wasn’t the grin of someone amused and hiding something.

“What,” he says, glaring.

“Nothing,” she replies flippantly, ignoring all of his protests for the rest of the day.

 

~~~

 

Ruri visits him at work on Tuesday. It’s not anything she hasn’t done before, but she’s grinning so widely that Yuuto has half a mind to turn her around and throw her out before she mentally scars someone for life. That someone being probably him.

He’s completely, 100% right in being suspicious though, because she turns to look behind her with one foot in the store (and letting all the cold air from the AC out, damn it Ruri.).

“Shun!” she calls. “Help me pick out some bracelets for Mom!”

Yuuto feels his entire face go white as Shun, the same Shun with the pants and the bird feeder and the awful pretty eyes, walks awkwardly into the store behind his very own classmate. He gapes at the two of them as Ruri all but prances up to the jewelry counter and bends down to look into the case as if nothing’s out of the ordinary. Shun won’t look him in the eye, and Yuuto can’t even think of anything to say as Ruri talks about the different pieces and carries a one-sided conversation with her brother about which one their mother would like the most.

After what feels like an hour, she decides on two of them and makes Shun pay. Yuuto takes them out of the case and rings them up as quickly as he can, and Shun still isn’t looking directly at him. He takes the bagged jewelry and is out of the store as soon as Yuuto hands him the receipt.

Yuuto then turns to Ruri, who looks like she’s trying hard not to burst into laughter. “ _You didn’t tell me you had a brother_ ,” he seethes at her, although he’s more mortified than he is angry.

“Didn’t I?” she says cheerfully. “I’m sure it must have come up at some point. He’s a year older than us so he’s just come home from college, but he was homeschooled so I guess you wouldn’t have seen him at school.”

She laughs at Yuuto as he slides behind the cashier computer and groans. “You _knew_ ,” he mumbles accusingly. “Hold on, did you make him come here in the first place?”

Ruri ignores him and starts heading out after her brother, still laughing at his expense. “He thinks you’re cute!”

“Ruri—”

But she’s gone, leaving Yuuto with no answers and a face so hot he’s embarrassed to even touch it.

 

~~~

 

Another two weeks go by without any visits from Shun. Yuuto can’t even talk to Ruri about it; she’d just giggled at him in school when he’d said “ _I can’t believe you didn’t say anything,_ ” and he’s too embarrassed to bring it up again after that. At this point he’s written it off as another experience he’ll forget in maybe a month or twelve, and resigns himself to going back to monotony at work. The nice lady still comes on Thursdays, and her kids are still sweet. This week one of them said that he seemed a little lonely last week and he’d given him a little mechanical crab that he said he’d made himself.

Then on Saturday, five minutes after the actual store closing time, someone swings open the door with such force that the bell on it makes more noise from hitting the wall than it does just by occupation of being a bell.

“We’re closed,” Yuuto says this time, before he has the chanced to be shocked. He’s not even behind the counter right now; he’s got a vacuum in one hand and he’s standing only a few feet away from the entrance.

It’s the Last Minute Asshole. It’s Shun.

Shun stalks straight up to him with a stormy expression on his face, but it dissolves into something that looks almost nervous as soon as he gets there. “Sorry,” he says, staring at the vacuum.

“Um,” Yuuto gets out, not sure what to say. Hi, how have you been? So I hear you’re my best friend’s brother? Why are you here right now anyway? “Do you…need something?”

To his surprise, Shun’s face starts to turn red. He doesn’t say anything.

Yuuto stands there uncomfortably and waits, still hanging onto the vacuum like a lifeline.

“Do you,” Shun starts.

“Do I…?” His brain chooses this time to notice that Shun isn’t wearing clothes that look like hand-me-downs for once. His shirt and pants fit him. It looks nice. It looks distractingly nice and it’s awful.

“Do you want to. Get dinner,” Shun finally grinds out, almost mechanically. “With me sometime.”

Yuuto’s jaw drops open and he stares at him, letting the vacuum flop sadly onto the ground.

“No way,” he breathes out in astonishment. “No—holy shit.”

If he’d had a few more brain cells to rub together at that moment he’d have realized sooner that it’s the wrong thing to say with the wrong inflection, because Shun’s face falls and he looks utterly disappointed.

“Oh,” he says, voice even lower than usual. “Okay. I’ll just.”

“Wait,” Yuuto panics and grabs his sleeve before he turns to leave, “wait that’s _not what I meant_ , I—”

Shun just looks confused now, but he stops trying make a getaway and stares at him.

“I mean—I—no, yeah I—” Yuuto takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah I’d love to get dinner with you.”

Shun’s shoulders un-tense and he looks impossibly relieved. Then he actually _smiles_. “Great,” he exhales, “that’s, great, um…”

“My name is Yuuto, by the way.”

A blush creeps onto Shun’s face again, and now that Yuuto has time to appreciate it, it’s really cute. “I know,” he says. “Ruri told me.”

Yuuto groans. “Did she tell you to come here today too?”

Shun’s silence says everything, but Yuuto’s finding it hard to care too much anymore. He guesses he should probably thank her, or something. Then he realizes he’s still holding onto Shun’s sleeve, and quickly lets go.

“Well…” he coughs, before leaning down to pick up the vacuum that he’d let drop. “I have to lock up here, but…if you don’t mind waiting, do you want to go somewhere afterwards?”

“That’d be great,” Shun says quickly, looking a little self-conscious. He’s still smiling, though, and Yuuto sort of wants to lean up and kiss him.

He grins at him happily instead, and the flush on Shun’s face is enough to make Yuuto take his hand as he puts his cleaning supplies away.

They head out of the shop together.

 

 


End file.
